Rest (Skyrim)
Sleeping in any bed, sleeping roll or pile of hay typically grants a temporary passive ability with varying levels and effects. Any length of sleeping will suffice, even a one-hour nap. The effects can be seen on the Active Effects section of the Magic Menu. Beds in houses owned by the Dragonborn as well as in rooms rented at inns provide better bonuses than other beds. Types of effects Rested When the Dragonborn sleeps in someone else's bed, with the owner's permission, they gain the "Rested" ability. While this status is active, the Dragonborn will gain 5% more experience for eight in-game hours. This effect can be overridden by The Lover Stone which confers the Lover's Comfort bonus for as long as the stone's effect is active, meaning the Rested effect won't be granted if the stone is active without using the exploit listed below. Well Rested When the Dragonborn sleeps in an inn or in a bed that they own, they gain the "Well Rested" ability. While this status is active, the Dragonborn will gain 10% more experience for eight in-game hours. This effect can be overridden by The Lover Stone which confers the Lover's Comfort bonus for as long as the stone's effect is active, meaning the Well Rested effect won't be granted if the stone is active without using the exploit below. Lover's Comfort When the Dragonborn is married and sleeps in the same building as their spouse, they gain the Lover's Comfort ability. While this status is active, the Dragonborn will gain 15% more experience for eight in-game hours. If the Dragonborn's spouse is also their follower, both will receive this bonus after sleeping in any bed. This effect can be duplicated by The Lover Stone which confers this bonus for as long as the stone's effect is active, however the effect will not be granted if the stone is active without using the exploit below. Vampiric Blood Rested In , sleeping in a coffin as a vampire or Vampire Lord will apply the "Vampiric Blood Rested" bonus that grants a 10% Resist Magic effect for eight in-game hours. Mother's/Father's Love In , after building a house and adopting a child, the Dragonborn receives the bonus "Father's Love" if male, and "Mother's Love" if female when sleeping in the house that their children occupy. Healing spells and potions add 25% extra health for eight in-game hours. Waiting If no bed is available, the Dragonborn can wait. Waiting restores health, magicka, and stamina, but does not provide any other bonuses. Exploit To gain the Rested, Well Rested, or Lover's Comfort bonus while using The Lover Stone, unequip the Aetherial Crown (containing the Lover Stone's power) before sleeping and re-equip it after obtaining the Well Rested or Lover's Comfort bonus. Combining this with another Guardian Stone can allow certain skills to level up 50% faster. Trivia *Werewolves receive no bonuses from resting, no matter how long they rest. *The ratio of real to game time is 3 minutes (RT) = 1 hour (GT), so the bonuses last twenty four (RT) minutes. 1 Skyrim day = 72 RT minutes. *Unlike previous Elder Scrolls games, sleeping is not necessary to level up. *It is not possible to sleep in an "owned" bed (one owned by an NPC), or when enemies are nearby. *Waiting is not possible when enemies are nearby. *Sleeping is the only way to get in contact with the Dark Brotherhood once the prerequisite is met. *In , the Dragonborn may wake up from sleeping to find themselves controlled by an all-maker stone, unless the "Cleansing the Stones" quest has been completed. Bugs * Rarely, if the Dragonborn slays an Elder Dragon, the body of the dead dragon will not dissolve nor the dragon soul absorbed, instead, after waking up from sleep the Dragonborn will be staggered and then a "Dragon Soul Absorbed" animation will occur. * A notification may say that the Dragonborn gain a bonus (depending on the condition above) before sleeping after finishing the quest "Innocence Lost," instead of teleporting instantly to the Abandoned Shack, all of the status bar will not show and the Dragonborn will be stuck where they sleep (mouse and keyboard will not work). *The Lover's Comfort status may not be present after awakening; this can be fixed easily without any console commands — see Lover's Comfort. ja:Sleeping (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Gameplay